


【Drarry】乌鸦为什么像写字台

by kongchong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈, 无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: “你知道‘乌鸦为什么像写字台吗’？”





	【Drarry】乌鸦为什么像写字台

01

哈利再见到马尔福时对方脸上已经完全褪去了少年气，整个人被长袍笼罩着，面无表情的样子显得更加阴郁，浑身上下的点缀除了银质搭扣和手上家主戒指以外，就是那头比读书时稍长，稍稍打理过的、颜色近乎于白的金发——苍白此时此刻已经不足以用来描述他了，非要用什么描述，哈利只想到惨白。马尔福庄园像是吸血鬼居住的城堡，而庄园主人则是趁夜色贪恋他人脖颈的吸血鬼。哈利看着马尔福冷冰冰的样子忍不住点点头想，确实很贴切。

“我以为这点小事不足以惊动傲罗办公室主任？”马尔福挑起一边的眉毛。“傲罗办公室主任”又让哈利想到对方过去叫他各种各样外号时讽刺的语气，现在哈利一样确定对方仍然含有讽刺意味。

“相信我，马尔福。”哈利还击道，“如果我有选择，与你会面这个机会我很乐意赠与他人——现在，让我们速战速决。”

听他这么说，马尔福只是扯扯嘴角，转转手上的家主戒指在前带路。

作为唯一全身而退的前食死徒家庭，马尔福庄园在战后便被魔法部列为重点关注对象。哈利刚成为傲罗时，他的前辈、上司们多多少少都会有些针对马尔福家的言论，“务必小心”“务必留意”“肯定有疏漏”“他们迟早进阿兹卡班”几乎要把耳朵灌满，但直至他成为傲罗办公室主任，其间傲罗去往马尔福庄园调查次数也仅有两次，一次是卢修斯·马尔福逝世，再一次便是他这次。

哈利在接到报告后几乎是第一眼就在密密麻麻的英文字母中找到了“马尔福庄园”、“德拉科·马尔福”、“黑魔法”几个关键字，过去常常在耳边跳跃的姓名突然伴着旧日回忆铺天盖地席卷而来，这冲击甚至使得他头脑出现轻微的晕眩感，于是本该下派的任务从左手倒右手，反应过来后发现自己已经揽了过来。

马尔福是前食死徒，哈利在心里说。他很危险，哈利告诉自己，然后他想了想，或许……说不定，也许，马尔福面临危险。

 

但最终证明这只是虚惊一场，哈利检查完毕后记录为操作不慎，但说真的，操作不慎？他自己都怀疑他被施了混淆咒。可也不无可能，考虑到这间屋子里堆满了各式各样的魔法道具。他猜测这是卢修斯·马尔福生前收藏，这里的展柜、物品上都蒙了薄薄一层灰，在马尔福庄园拥有家养小精灵不必任何事都亲力亲为的情况下，这间屋子明显极少打扫、甚至是不允许进入的状态。于是哈利好奇起来，他在屋子里踱步细细观察每件魔法物品，当他路过一面镜子前时他看到了镜中的马尔福。镜中的马尔福站在窗边，看上去百无聊赖的模样，左手捏着右手拇指，转动着套在上面的家主戒指，那枚夸张的戒指上镶嵌着硕大的、墨绿色的宝石。但对方的注意力全然不在那戒指上，他望向窗外，当阳光落在他脸上时，他惨白的模样立刻褪了下去，从阴暗吸血鬼摇身变成沐浴圣光的幻影。

“波特。”镜中的马尔福转头躲开阳光缩进阴影里，哈利连忙回头，看到对方站在窗边正用冰灰色的眼睛瞧着他，“调查完了吗？”

那语气跟质问他有没有看够一样。哈利嗫嚅着，不知道怎么冒出一句，“这儿有蜘蛛网。”

马尔福站在那儿看着他，哈利一时间不知怎么应对，只好转过头来避开对方的目光。但也未曾想又直直对上镜子里的马尔福，对方嘴唇蠕动着，表情变化莫测，接着他转头再次投向阳光中，这下哈利看不清对方了，只看到那头漂亮的金发，许久才听到马尔福说他稍后会叫家养小精灵来打扫。

哦。

哈利点点头，早该打扫。

 

 

02

即使是身为大难不死的男孩、打败伏地魔、救世主圣人以及傲罗办公室主任的哈利·波特在霍格沃茨上学期间没少违反校规，也没少被关禁闭。四年级时哈利和马尔福的纸条交战在斯内普的课上被逮了个正着，被扣分不说，哈利还被罚去奖杯陈列室擦那些该死的奖杯。他把视线投向赫敏，赫敏眼中投出怜悯，他看向罗恩，罗恩只给他的后脑勺——哦罗恩还在以为是他偷偷使了什么方法把自己名字扔了进去。

当时哈利对一切都感到气愤，在擦那些该死的奖杯时便成了发泄，每当擦完一个，他心里想的、嘴里说的那些恶毒言论几乎可以将一个奖杯装满。但他这么做没多久马尔福也来了，手里拿着一块抹布，进门后两人互相用眼神杀死对方一千零一次才僵硬地转身到另一边去，远远避开与哈利的接触。

哈利很高兴看到罪魁祸首跟他一样被罚，实话实说，当他看到马尔福皱巴着那张脸进来的时候他突然就觉得今晚十分美妙——然而快乐总是短暂，他们互相安静受罚没多久，哈利就听到马尔福那边传来一声惊呼。

“这儿有蜘蛛网！”

这个怂货。哈利愤愤地想，你看看你做了什么，你毁了这个安静的夜晚！

“巨大的蜘蛛网！”马尔福不管是声音还是惊恐度都上升了好几个台阶，“说不定会有头那么大的蜘蛛！”

是啊，当然有。哈利不做理会，想，我还在禁林与更大的蜘蛛交谈过。

“说不定还会有噬魂怪蜘蛛！”

够了。哈利猛地扔下抹布，气势汹汹地一边挽着袖子一边向马尔福冲过去，也未料到他不过是转个弯，就被蛛网糊了一脑袋。好在那些蛛丝就仅仅是蛛丝，除了部分黏在镜片上模模糊糊挡住了视线之外，就是那些细小的丝线附在他脸上、耳朵上，他抓不到摆脱不掉，那些真实存在的蛛丝用极小极小的酥痒将他的烦躁激到极点。

马尔福，哦这个混蛋马尔福。一边嘲笑哈利一边伸手帮他扶好歪歪扭扭的眼镜。当对方伸出双手扶好哈利耳后的镜腿时他有那么一瞬间真的担心自己的眼镜会被这个混蛋扔掉，于是他出于防备，两手迅速死死地抓住了对方手腕。

“你他妈要是敢动我的眼镜。”哈利可以称得上是咆哮了，“我他妈就揪秃你的头！”

马尔福没吭声，哈利透过模模糊糊的镜片看到了对方距离他很近的眼睛，即使在这种情况下哈利也不得不承认那家伙真的有双好看的眼睛，尤其是那抹灰蓝，真的该死的、该死的好看——马尔福根本不配拥有这么好看的眼睛！

两人僵持不下，最终哈利的坚持和怒气打败了马尔福。他松了手，在抽回手时温热的指腹蹭到了哈利的耳尖和手指，宽袖在完全离开前哈利甚至隐隐嗅到了一种奇特的草药味。有点苦，又混着些清甜。

哈利对马尔福充满防备，生怕这又是对方的一个恶作剧陷阱。但马尔福什么也没做，他就只是大声嘲笑哈利·蛛网头·波特，然后一溜烟逃出了奖杯陈列室。

混蛋。哈利擦干净眼镜，再转回去擦奖杯后他的主要咒骂对象就只有马尔福一个人。该死的奖杯、该死的蜘蛛网、该死的混蛋马尔福——他明明该受罚和他一起擦这些愚蠢的奖杯！怎么敢那么大胆地逃走！

哈利被蛛丝折磨到第二天，仍然可以感到脸上、指尖、耳尖落着细细的蛛丝，他不得已求助赫敏，但在赫敏给他施了几个清洁咒后那种酥痒烦人的感觉仍然在某处留存。

“我觉得我还是不太对劲。”哈利说。

赫敏一拍桌子蹭地站起来，“咱们去找马尔福，他绝对是向你施了什么恶咒！”说着气势汹汹就要往斯莱特林方向走，哈利连忙扔了手里的汤匙拽住她看上去快要飞起来的长袍。

“马尔福根本就没被罚，他去就是单纯的对你使坏！”赫敏看起来气急了，“我非要狠狠揍这个混蛋一顿！”

哈利另一只手都过来拽她长袍了，嘴里连忙说他不值得，他不值得才把气冲冲的赫敏拽回来。

“那现在呢？如果还不舒服我找找看有什么药剂——之类的。”

“我、我好了。”他瞟了眼斯莱特林的长桌，马尔福看上去被潘西缠得头疼，“我好了。”

 

 

03

哈利在那之后又断断续续收到几份关于马尔福庄园的报告，虽然是不痛不痒的小事，但哈利还是秉着端正的办公态度走了几遭。出事的总是那个堆满魔法器具的屋子，但那里确确实实被仔细打扫过。当哈利反复记下操作不慎后他抬眼看了马尔福，对方仍然呆在窗户边，懒洋洋转动着拇指上硕大的戒指，给予的解释是“打扫时总不可避免要碰到什么”、“我在找东西”。

说得好像是你自己亲力亲为不用魔法打扫似的。这个画面在哈利脑海里转了转，很快便因为无法想象打消了，他又转回到为此而来的事情上，说，“那你务必要小心谨慎……魔法部一直以来都想找机会把你抓紧阿兹卡班。”

说这句话的时候哈利多少有些犹豫，他几乎是盯着马尔福惨白削瘦的脸说完的。哈利以为马尔福会被激怒，或者露出什么厌恶表情，但对方仅仅是点头轻轻说了声他知道。知道还——哈利把话吞进肚子里，他又踱步到那面镜子前，仍然看到马尔福站在窗边，长长久久地望着窗外。哈利不觉得他在看什么，他更像是把视线漫无目的地扔出去。

哈利不知道如何与一个学生时代针锋相对、毕业后近十年未见的……宿敌相处，在霍格沃茨的时候说不上人人都喜欢他，但学生中除了马尔福的小团体外没有人对他表达过明显的恶意，所以即使许久未见，哈利仍然可以用妥帖的方式与对方交往。但马尔福不同，只有这个人与其他人是不一样的，哈利十分清楚这点。他不知道该如何与马尔福交谈，而且感觉得出来对方也一样。虽然每次开口都是一场唇枪舌剑，但不可否认的是，只有像过去那样针锋相对他们彼此才能放松一点。

告诫过马尔福之后，哈利办公桌上有很长一段时间没再看到过关于马尔福庄园或马尔福的报告。但他们仍然保持着客套的联系。在街上相遇时会互相礼貌地点点头，有时看到马尔福庄园那辆马车时，马尔福也会提出送哈利回家，而在哈利到家后，出于礼貌便邀请他到屋子小坐，于是一来二去，他们便稍微熟络了那么一点。

马尔福似乎对哈利那把在壁炉前摆放的摇椅很感兴趣，虽然嘴里抱怨着不舒适但他仍然坐了上去，在上面轻轻晃了晃便立刻说要在马尔福庄园也放几把，于是哈利便带着些恶趣味说，“你得在麻瓜商店才能买到。”

“哦。”马尔福点点头，嘟囔着，“那就去麻瓜商店买。”

——这倒有些出人意料了。哈利觉得自己一时半会儿反应不过来，甚至怀疑眼前的马尔福是假的。多多少少能猜到哈利想什么马尔福转过头来看他，马尔福被炉火照着，苍白的脸上有了几分血色，看起来也更加柔和。但那双灰蓝的眼睛还是冷的。马尔福说，“战争改变了很多。”

哈利沉默着举起杯子，茶水冒出的热气袅袅上升，朦胧地在他眼前展开，马尔福呆在那团热气之后，仿佛变成一团虚晃的影子。他看到对方把视线重新转向壁炉，又开始长长久久地盯着那团赤色火焰。他们之间安静得可怕，哈利只听到木柴燃烧时不时发出的噼啪声和客厅钟表上秒针滴答滴答转动。

“我有没有说过……”马尔福突然道，“我要结婚了。”

 

 

04

六年级时哈利和马尔福双双被罚去擦奖杯，当时哈利质疑马尔福，怀疑他做什么坏事，而马尔福恨他，恨哈利把他父亲送进阿兹卡班。怎么看都不对眼的两人又在陈列室打了一架，去他的巫师去他的魔杖、去他的抹布和奖杯。哈利还记得列车上马尔福那一脚，于是毫不留情地冲对方鼻子揍了一拳，马尔福也不服输，咬着牙又撞过来，不多时两人便扭打在一起在一起，互相掐着对方的脖子、或揪着头发地上翻滚，直到双方都鼻青脸肿再没打架的力气才停下来，坐在地上，两人相近的手互相掐着对方的手腕以防被偷袭。哈利从来没跟马尔福离这么近过，他甚至可以嗅到对方身上传来的草药味。

“你让我想到达力。”哈利气喘吁吁地说，“他是我在世上最讨厌的人。”

“荣幸之至。”马尔福讥讽道，“没有人会比我更恨你了，波特。”

哈利扭头看了马尔福一眼，对方颧骨处青了一块，嘴角裂了一点，鼻子还往出流了一截血，马尔福毫不犹豫地用手抹去了，在脸颊上蹭出一道可怖的血印，而他的金发经过刚才的打斗凌乱不堪，本该干净柔顺的头发此时乱得像杂草，灰尘在上面格外显眼。

“蛛网。”哈利突然说。

“什么？”马尔福骂道，“你他妈在说什么。”

“你头发上有蜘蛛网。”哈利又说一遍，鬼使神差地就伸另一只手去抓。马尔福哪能让他再继续靠过来，伸手就挡，但两人此时距离已经贴得比刚才还要近了，哈利看着马尔福灰蓝的眼仁，又看看他头发，“怎么会有蜘蛛网……”

哈利声音消逝在唇齿间，马尔福看着他。哈利感觉他们几乎是同时贴近了对方——当嘴唇撞在一起时他听到马尔福发痛的嘶嘶声。哈利想起马尔福裂开的唇角，于是他伸出舌头试图给予那个伤口一点抚慰，但在他尝到铁锈味的同时，他和马尔福几乎是在第一时间推开了彼此。他们两人都倒在地上，看对方就像看什么恶心的巨怪。

“艹。”马尔福全然不顾什么修养，跳起来狂擦自己的嘴唇，一边给哈利比粗鲁的手势，“舔我干什么？你他妈有病吧？！”

“你他妈才有病。”哈利感觉这个话题有点歪，“你有没有接过吻？！”

“关你屁事！”马尔福耳朵尖发热，哈利说出口便感觉嗓子发紧，看着他愤愤地把自己嘴巴擦得通红，接着马尔福又一边咒骂一边说要给自己来个一忘皆空。

最终他们安静下来，哈利听到马尔福问他为什么，冷冰冰的不掺杂任何感情的语调砸进哈利耳朵里。

“什么为什么？”

哈利回答马尔福，当然他不指望对方懂这个。哈利反问：“‘乌鸦为什么像写字台’？”

“什么狗屁。”马尔福再次抛弃自己的修养，“艹你的波特，敢跟其他人说我会杀了你。”

之后他们没再说一句话。

这件事仿佛从未发生，从陈列室出来他们是针锋相对的宿敌，哈利照旧盯地图、怀疑马尔福，而马尔福仍然躲避着与他人接触、夜里在霍格沃茨游荡。

罗恩从迷情剂中缓解过来后躺在床上问哈利在斯拉格霍恩介绍迷情剂时闻到了什么。哈利正忙着翻看笔记，随口便说是一种草药味。

“‘草药味’？”罗恩笑道，“我闻到羊皮纸、书籍，还有……”

后面的声音渐渐小了下去，哈利反应过来后手一抖，那本笔记嘭地劈头盖脸砸下来落在他脸上，碰到他没注意的淤青，痛得龇牙咧嘴。

 

 

05

马尔福说完后没几天《预言家日报》便刊登了这条消息。哈利从桌上拿起翻到第二版，一眼就看到拥有一头金色卷发、带着浅浅酒窝的女人挽着马尔福。他们手挽手，对着镜头微笑后又互相对视，脸上的笑容便在对视后扩大。哈利盯着活动的照片，试图在其中找出马尔福一点虚假的表情，但他就算盯穿报纸也无法否认两人眼神中流露出的爱意。

“虽然有时候他表现得十分不近人情，但事实上，德拉科是个非常好、非常优秀的人。”报纸上印着阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯的原话：“我很高兴我能触碰到层层壁垒下的他，我爱他。”

哈利啪地合上报纸。

坦率的告白在哈利脑海中反复激荡着。他回忆起马尔福坐在摇椅上、面对炉火的画面，当对方轻轻地说出他未婚妻的名字时，哈利很难忽视马尔福语气中暗含的温柔，这温柔像根针，轻浅地扎刺着他最柔软的地方。接着马尔福又回过头来看他，似笑非笑。哈利几乎是在第一时间确定了对方是在刺激他，或者——就是在刺激他，看他反应——他能有什么反应？他差点因为这个可能性揍马尔福。

马尔福看上去还想再说什么，但谢天谢地突然从壁炉里窜出来的罗恩打断了他们的对话——无论接下去是什么，他都急需结束这个话题。

于是他们到现在都没再见面。这倒不是说哈利刻意躲着马尔福——他有什么好躲的？只是工作使人心力交瘁。

哈利在办公室踱步，脑海里翻滚着最新的案件消息和报纸上马尔福和他未婚妻幸福的笑容，接着他莫名其妙的想到金妮。如果没有差错的话，他此时应该与金妮结婚了，几年前两人分手时罗恩低落了整整半个月。

“想想看，你差点就跟我是真正的一家人了。虽然，我早已经把你当家人看待了。你知道的，不论你和金妮有没有在一起。”罗恩垂头丧气，“所以，你们是因为什么分开？”

“很多原因吧。”哈利侧头想了一下，“金妮忙着魁地奇，我忙着案件，等反应过来爱情已经变成了友情。”

“听起来真糟。”罗恩嘟囔着，“我以为你俩会是一对儿，她从小就听着你名字，当然了，巫师届所有孩子都是听着你的名字长大的，当时你来我家的时候，你看到金妮飞快跑走的样子了吗？”哈利笑着点点头，思绪也翻滚着回到他第一次见金妮的时候，在密室中看到金妮、在魁地奇球场上，使着扫帚的金妮。哈利为此着迷，也曾沉醉在金妮的音容笑貌中。和金妮的结束他虽有遗憾，但意料外的是更加轻松。金妮或许也是一样。

罗恩说完金妮和他又说回赫敏，酒精使罗恩变得大舌头，但他仍然执着的对并不在场的赫敏表达爱意，“赫敏，赫敏真是我见过最好的女孩子——我该早一点，大胆一点跟她表白……”罗恩趴在桌子上，喃喃道，“但不确定的时候……也真的害怕啊……”

后面再说什么哈利没听清，他也有些晕晕乎乎的。

不确定的时候……也真的害怕啊……

 

哈利回过神来，他重新打开《预言家日报》活动照片，上面的马尔福千百次的面对镜头，再转头与他的未婚妻相视一笑。哈利注意到马尔福面对镜头时的眼神，那像是他在马尔福庄园里，站在窗边看着窗外时的眼神，只有在面对格林格拉斯时才肯变得温柔。

虽然马尔福嘴硬又混蛋，但他那双灰蓝色眼睛却诚实的表露他所想的一切。马尔福的眼睛藏不住任何事，厌恶、悲痛、冷漠或者喜欢……但他知道的太晚了。

 

 

06

与伏地魔一战后他们重新返回霍格沃兹，哈利能感觉到战后明显的压抑情绪，以及对前食死徒家庭的敌意。马尔福成为众矢之的，每天或多或少都会收到信件骚扰、或者是恶咒攻击。马尔福并没有如许多人料想的那样愤怒反击，不明信件一律烧掉，恶咒能挡就挡、能躲就躲，再不是以前的张扬作风。有时哈利也会破天荒地怀念一下那个动不动就跑来找茬、整张脸明明白白写着欠揍的马尔福。

哈利因为向低年级施咒又再度进了奖杯陈列室，别人不清楚，但当事人和身边的罗恩赫敏看得清清楚楚。哈利没做解释，两位好友质问他时震惊得差点要把眼珠子瞪出来。

“哈利？”赫敏说，“你竟然帮马尔福到这种地步还没有任何解释？”

罗恩十分赞同：“你什么毛病？！”

 

“你什么毛病？！波特？”当晚马尔福遛进奖杯陈列室，劈头盖脸这么一句话，“你以为我会感激你？！”

哈利头也没抬，“不帮我擦就出去。”实实在在噎了马尔福一下。

马尔福认命，马尔福擦，马尔福翻着白眼骂傻瓜。教训哈利的话擦一个说一堆，当然哈利也不是随随便便叫他骂的，两人你一言我一语，吵来吵去吵到一起，面对面，脚尖对脚尖。

“我再说一遍，波特，不需要你帮我挡咒。”马尔福犹豫着嗫嚅道，“是我应得的……”

“你是混蛋。”哈利毫不犹豫地说，“但同时你也救了我，对战伏地魔的魔杖还是你扔给我的——诅咒信、恶咒这不是你应得的。所有人都经历战争，你也是，你失去的和得到的不比他人少——当然你还是混蛋。”

也许是祖母绿的眼睛太过坚定了，马尔福的眼神开始闪躲，他蠕动着嘴唇，缓缓地说出什么救世主泛滥的怜悯心之类的话。哈利皱着眉思考着是不是应该揍这家伙时，马尔福的突然抽出一根新的魔杖在他面前虚晃一下，接着哈利的镜片便仿佛被附上了什么蛛丝。

“有蜘蛛网。”马尔福说。

哈利愤怒极了，咒骂对方的话从一股脑涌出来，但还没说出口就被面前的人堵在嘴巴里。唇上柔软的，温热的。还有奇特的草药味，有点苦，又混着些清甜。

马尔福和哈利明显走近后，也就是偶尔路过互相点个头之类的。那些针对马尔福的恶作剧才渐渐减少，到了临近毕业才真正放过马尔福。

“托救世主的福，没有了。”

纸鹤轻飘飘地避开教授视线，飞过中间一列学生落到哈利桌上，他展开纸鹤上面便写着这句话，当他回头望向马尔福时，对方像过去那样冲他挑挑眉，但再没有过去欠揍的挑衅。

离校前他们大多确定了将来方向，哈利毫无悬念的接到了魔法部的邀请，赫敏也是，罗恩选择去经营玩笑商店，有的留在霍格沃茨、有的去周游世界——哈利一直没问马尔福，他很难想象马尔福会在什么地方工作，是说，他看上去就算一辈子不工作也不需要为经济发愁。

学生们陆陆续续离校，哈利是整个宿舍最后走的，离开霍格沃茨前见到了一身黑西装的马尔福，他等在自家的马车旁，看到哈利时犹豫了一下，但最终还是向他走过来。

哈利冲他笑笑，“你之后要做什么？”

“我还需要工作吗？”啊，格兰芬多加十分，“你呢？”

“魔法部，可能是个傲罗。”

马尔福点点头。他们之间安静下来，长长久久看着对方。风吹树叶、河水流动，甚至白云翻转所发出的声响都比他们吵闹得多。最后马尔福伸出手，说，“再会。波特。”

哈利与他相握时想到许多年前在列车上的会面，接着他手上用了点力，马尔福抬眼看着他，也用力回应着他。

“也许……”马尔福的话淹没在风中，最终他摇摇头，冲哈利露出标志性的假笑，松开手后退几步，转身离开了。

 

 

07

哈利回到格里莫广场12号时马尔福正坐在壁炉前的摇椅上轻轻摇晃，见哈利回来马尔福便用魔杖点点手边的纸，它像鸟一样扇着翅膀飞到哈利面前，哈利看了一眼，是婚礼请柬，上面隐隐传来熟悉的草药味。

“你要来吗？”马尔福问。

“我可能去不了，明天又要走。”他沉吟一会儿，“法国魔法部那边发现了——”

“这个就不用跟我说了。”马尔福及时打断，“我知道越少越好。”

哈利点点头去忙自己的事，等他归置好东西准备好明天需要的一切后顺手拿来端来两杯酒，放在两人中间时那酒杯便悬浮在半空，哈利窝进摇椅旁的沙发里。从马尔福黏上这把摇椅后他们这样的相处要快要成为一个固定模式，马尔福盯着炉火瞧，哈利则翻看文件、或者是没来得及看的《预言家日报》。

“所以，你要结婚了？”哈利问，听到了对方嗯了一声作回应。

“她身体不太好，我担心……”马尔福灌了口酒，“所以结了……早晚的事。”

哈利沉默了，没再说，但马尔福停不下，他沉浸在自己回忆里，讲了自己在卢修斯葬礼上怎样与阿斯托利亚相识，怎样相知，又怎样与她相恋。马尔福说阿斯托利亚是他黑暗生活中的光，他无法自拔地爱她。哈利不确定自己想听这个，他犹豫着想打断转移话题的时候，对方转过头来，炉火把马尔福的金发染得通红，接着马尔福轻声道，“她是我第二次爱上的人。”

哈利心里蓦然一颤，情绪猛烈地冲击着他脆弱的胸腔，他动了动嘴唇，没敢问第一次是谁。他感觉口干舌燥，端起杯给自己灌了几口酒才觉稍稍平复一些，他想转移话题，但马尔福的视线太过蜇人，反复尝试了几次才听到自己干巴巴地说出，“快十年了”几个字。接着他意料之中地听到马尔福轻嗤的声音。哈利突然想起罗恩大着舌头说，不确定时……也真的害怕。他把自己往沙发里按，仿佛这样就能变成一个愚蠢的沙发。

“我没想到会在见到你。”马尔福说，“虽然救世主常常活跃在报纸上，但真人……”

马尔福摇摇头。他的视线又转回到劈啪作响的炉火上。哈利想说他也没想到，想解释为什么不联系，但琢磨来琢磨去，发觉自己实在是没什么立场去解释那些——那些怪异的、由打心里头向外四溢的情感。他尝试着捕捉，捕捉溜走的时光，但那些事即使再深刻、再难忘也仍然是过去。就好比他打败伏地魔，在那之后仍然要回到普通生活，仍然有工作上、情感上的烦恼。哈利喝光杯中的酒，让自己靠在沙发上全心全意去感受酒精带来的眩晕，这让他仿佛回到过去抓金色飞贼的某一时刻，脚下是湛蓝晴空，头顶是绿茵草地。

“我不知道怎么该联系你。”哈利嗫嚅着，“我——”

“因为我是前食死徒？”马尔福讥讽道，“与我交往过密会影响救世主的仕途？”

“马尔福！”哈利喊道。而对方扭过来看他一眼，接着转过去，垂下眼睛看炉火。

“我知道，我知道。我知道你不是这个意思。”马尔福又在转动他手上那枚夸张的家主戒指，“虽然不想承认，但有时确实我也会感激你泛滥的同情心。”

哈利眨眨眼，想到火海、想到有求必应屋、想到奖杯陈列室和那一次次或许存在或许不存在的、烦人的蛛丝。于是他飞快说道，“那不是同情心。”

马尔福转过来看他，哈利胸口突然被什么抓紧，这让他有些后悔否认了。壁炉里木柴噼啪作响，客厅那钟表滴答滴答的吵闹着。许久后马尔福从摇椅上站起来，说，“我该走了。”

哈利胡乱点着头，马尔福便抓了把飞路粉，在他离开前哈利突然没头没脑的问他，“你知道‘乌鸦为什么像写字台吗’？”

马尔福看着他：“为什么？”

“来自麻瓜的故事。”哈利感觉自己脑袋晕晕乎乎的，突然感觉他俩之间可笑至极，于是他大笑起来，冲马尔福摇了摇空荡荡的酒杯向他庆贺道，“新婚快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> “乌鸦为什么像写字台”有两种理解方式，一种是“无意义”，一种是“我喜欢你”。本文用了双关，考虑一下前者也蛮好吃的！


End file.
